Navidad en la Oficina
by ValSmile
Summary: [U/A] Una Navidad diferente a las demás. Las horas pasan y Sakura aún sigue "encerrada" en la oficina con trabajos por adelantar, pero ¿Qué hace él aquí? ¿También buscas lo mismo que yo? [OneShot]


**NAVIDAD EN LA OFICINA**

 _ **Los personajes de CLAMP no me perteneces. Esto es por mera diversión.  
Dedicado especialmente a ** **LadySuzume-Chan y Evyleen Ianlev.**_

Veía a través de la ventana como comenzaban a caer pocos copos de nieve en un cielo absolutamente oscuro. La taza de café ya estaba helada, podía sentirlo cada vez que posaba sus dedos en ella, aun así bebió el poco que le quedaba ahí provocando que su cara no disimulara el asco que le provocó. Se sacó los anteojos que utilizaba exclusivamente para estar frente al pc y luego de masajearse el puente de la nariz, se levantó de la silla, estiró sus brazos y tomó la taza vacía para dirigirse a la pequeña cocina que tenían a su disponibilidad los trabajadores, con la intención de servirse otro café.

Sakura nuevamente echó un vistazo a la hora. Eran más de las nueve de la noche y el resto de su equipo de trabajo se había retirado a casa por orden del jefe, con el motivo de celebrar y disfrutar en familia la navidad, pero Sakura con lo obstinada que era decidió quedarse y adelantar todo el trabajo que tenían acumulado. Debido a que tendrían fin de semana largo y no quería dejar cosas a última hora, asimismo quería lograr obtener algo a cambio, eso esperaba ella con su conducta, más que nada para poder ascender o recibir alguna gratificación económica, había que hacer más de algún sacrificio.

Mientras caminaba hacia la cocina pensaba que si seguía así enfocada al cien por ciento podría terminar antes de las once de la noche y de ese modo ir corriendo a casa a disfrutar el delicioso pavo que su padre había cocinado, y estar en compañía de su hermano, aunque fuese odioso, era parte de su familia.

Iba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó al chocar con alguien, y al pegar un pequeño gritito y posar su mano en el pecho para calmar su sobresaltado corazón, se sorprendió de ver a uno de sus compañeros.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Cuál es el problema? – decía mientras bebía también de su taza de café o probablemente té – al igual que tú espero una delicioso bono o quizás un ascenso o un contrato indefinido.

\- Vaya – lo miró de pies a cabeza y alzó una ceja – y ¿Dónde has estado trabajando?

\- Lejos de ti.

\- Li, no tienes qué ser tan pesado conmigo…

\- Estoy en la otra oficina ¿Qué es lo que falta? – preguntó luego de terminar su taza y lavarla de inmediato.

\- Bueno, falta imprimir unos pendones de siete metros, luego de eso hay que sellarlos. Falta lijar unas latas donde van pegados los adhesivos que también hay que imprimir y que he estado modificando en el computador – Sakura seguía hablando mientras buscaba el tarro de café y su compañero la escuchaba atentamente – están aprobados los diseños, pero la medida estaba incorrecta.

\- Está bien, iré a imprimir. Las latas ya están listas.

Li Shaoran, el compañero de trabajo que entró junto con ella. No se llevaban muy bien ya que los dos habían postulado al mismo puesto de trabajo: Diseñador Gráfico de la agencia _"Hitsuzen"._ Pero dejó sus pensamientos de lado, tenía que lograr sus propósitos antes de la hora que había acordado personalmente, así que rápidamente se sirvió su incontable taza de café y caminó rápidamente a su puesto de trabajo.

\- Enfócate Sakura, enfócate.

El silencio seguía rondando todo el lugar, sólo unos cuantos click del mouse de Sakura resonaban. Su pierna no dejaba de moverse, y ese era un claro síntoma de nerviosismo y ansiedad. Cada cierto rato se quejaba del dolor de espalda que se debía a su mala postura en la silla.

Pero todo iba viento en popa hasta que a Sakura se le fue la pantalla del computador a negro.

\- ¡No! ¡No!

Movió el mouse con desespero, pulso el botón de encendido de la pantalla varias veces, pero no había caso. Miró la hora, faltaban quince minutos para las once de la noche ¿Tanto rato había pasado? Sus ojos comenzaron a colocarse rojos y unas cuantas lágrimas se acumulaban. Sentía una terrible impotencia. Li apareció en ese momento con un rollo de tela en sus manos y con una sonrisa en su cara, pero al momento de mirar a Sakura la cambió totalmente, eso logró observar ella con total disimulo.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Se murió el pc.

\- Oye…

Observó nuevamente al muchacho como se le iba acercando.

\- Ven, terminemos ese pendón y nos vamos a casa. Mira la hora que es, seguro te están esperando…

Asintió en silencio ¿Estaba siendo amable con ella? Pero algo pudo confortar su corazón, después de todo, lo único que deseaba era volver a su hogar. Pensaba en el por qué se le había ocurrido hacer tantas horas extras ¿Qué sacaba con ello? De todos modos agradecía que no estuviese sola, aunque fuese Li quien se quedó, era mejor que nada.

\- ¿Por qué decidiste quedarte?

\- No tengo nada que hacer… - respondió tajantemente Li.

\- ¿Cómo no? ¡Es Navidad!

\- Mi familia se encuentra lejos de Japón – ambos estiraban la tela que debían darle los toques finales, y como era metros y metros, decidieron extenderlo en el suelo – así que no tengo prisa, pero tú sí, así que ayúdame con esto y yo termino lo demás…

\- Pero Li…

Sakura no siguió discutiendo al respecto y ambos sentados en el suelo comenzaron a aplicarle pegamento a la tela que debían terminar. Ninguno hablaba, solo se sentía la tenue respiración de cada uno. Y el reloj seguía avanzando, pero ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de eso.

La castaña desviaba su mirada de vez en cuando hacia el muchacho. Notaba como el cabello le estorbaba en la cara y el con sus manos lo removía de si mismo. Sin querer queriendo se quedó un buen instante así, observando cómo se movía, como trabajaba y como de pronto él mismo se le quedo viéndola.

\- Sakura – la había llamado por su nombre – son las doce.

Al escuchar aquello Sakura despego su vista de Li y volteó a ver la hora. Precisamente eran las doce. Su rostro se tornó triste y dejando sus cosas de lado, caminó hasta su escritorio en busca de su bolso. Allí tomó su celular con la idea de llamar a casa. Intentaba llamar y las líneas al parecer no colapsaban porque al tercer tono contestó su padre. Sakura muy apenada hablaba con él mientras que giraba en busca de su compañero, pero no lo veía.

\- Sakura, hija. No debes sobre esforzarte tanto. Entiendo que estás trabajando allí para ganar experiencia en tu área, pero hay un límite, ven a casa a cenar. Y termina todos tus quehaceres el día lunes. Ya has hecho bastante por hoy. Ven y descansa, te estamos esperando junto con Touya.

\- Está bien papá, pero de verdad comiencen a cenar…

\- Te esperamos hija – decía dulcemente – Date prisa. Ah y ¡Feliz Navidad!

\- ¡Feliz Navidad, papá!

Una vez cortando la llamada Sakura pudo sonreír. Agradecía enormemente la gentileza y la paciencia de su padre, aunque de seguro su hermano no pensaba lo mismo. Ella se sentía una bendecida al compartir con su familia a pesar de la hora en la que se juntarían. Suspiró y comenzó a guardar sus cosas mientras llamaba a Li.

\- Lo lamento mucho, pero… ¿Li?

El muchacho apareció frente a ella con un par de vasos de vidrio en mano y una botella de champagne.

\- Es el regalo que me dio mi amigo secreto – le entregaba los vasos a la castaña para luego comenzar a abrir la botella – Sé que está apurada por volver a casa, pero al menos deberíamos beber de esta botella, al fin y al cabo son más de las doce… - decía sin mirarla.

Luego de haberla destapado y de que Sakura pegara un pequeño saltito por la emoción, estiro sus brazos para que él pudiera servir en los vasos que sostenía ella. Sakura no pudo evitar una sonrisa en su rostro. Aquel pequeño acto le llenó el corazón y todo ese sentimiento de lucha con el compañero, de ganar o de querer dejar todo tirado y partir al refugio llamado hogar desapareció. Fue un acto que la sorprendió gratamente, después de todo entre ella y Li siempre había una disputa por conseguir algo, algo que ellos habían querido desde el primer momento en que pusieron sus pies en esa oficina y en el que ambos se desempeñaban. Pero ahora un gesto humano lo invadió, al menos eso pensó, o es que en verdad los milagros navideños existían o probablemente todo era invención suya y en el fondo Li Shaoran era un buen sujeto.

\- Feliz Navidad, Li

\- Feliz Navidad…

La champagne estaba perfecta, completamente helada. Y eso le dejo una interrogante a Sakura ¿Acaso lo había dejado con anticipación? ¿Sabía que pasarían más del tiempo normal en la oficina? Miró a Li quien se volvía a servir otro vaso de champagne e instintivamente Sakura estiró su vaso para pedir una segunda ronda.

\- ¿No tienes que volver?

\- Puedo beber otro vaso más – sonrió.- Oye, ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar a casa? Mi papá cocina delicioso, además hice un postre que casualmente es uno de tus favoritos.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó algo quisquilloso Li.

\- Pues, todos acá en la oficina saben que eres fanático del chocolate y pues hice una torta de chocolate. – hizo una pausa para beber un poco más de su simulada copa – Lo siento – dijo de pronto – lo que sucede es que… me dio tristeza que pasaras estas fechas solos Li. Sentí el impulso de invitarte a pasar esta fiesta en casa - se sinceró evitando verlo al rostro – disculpa si fui impertinente…

Sakura se levantó rápidamente, apenada por la reciente confesión, pero no tomó en cuenta que el alcohol le había causado ya pequeños estragos. Aunque solo había tomado dos vasos de ese exquisito licor, no estaba totalmente acostumbrada del todo. Cuando se detuvo y sintió que el suelo estaba completamente quieto se percató de como Li la observaba con atención. Sus miradas se cruzaron y al par de segundos después ambos giraron su cabeza hacia cualquier lado.

\- Dejemos todo esto Kinomoto – la llamó por su apellido esta vez – no hay caso en seguir avanzando con este trabajo – comenzaba a levantarse, con botella en mano y el vaso en otra, con mucha más dignidad que Sakura hace un instante – ya el lunes continuamos. Avanzamos bastante así que no será tanta carga para ese día. Además debes ir a casa a cenar…

\- ¿Aceptas mi invitación? – preguntó en voz bajita.

\- Y no vas a irte sola a estas horas… - carraspeó un poco – tomas tus cosas y larguémonos de este lugar.

\- ¿Aceptas? – fingió inocencia.

\- ¡Vámonos!

Sintiéndose triunfadora, Sakura caminó con una gran sonrisa siguiendo los pasos de Li.

Dejaron las cosas en orden en la oficina, lavaron las tazas y vasos que habían ocupado, sin antes beber una ronda más de champagne, que la verdad estaba siendo una exquisitez a esa hora – además que una vez abierta perdía la calidad si no la conservaban en un refrigerador – y ambos debían marcharse así que no tenían excusa, la verdad es que quería seguir con aquel aperitivo. Entonces siguieron con su camino, apagaron las luces, cerraron con llaves la oficina y comenzaron a caminar hacia el elevador para bajar y poder retornar a sus hogares.

Una vez en el ascensor el corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir con gran velocidad. Sentía la fuerte presencia de Li a su lado, cosa que la inquietó un poco, pero no la asustó y por primera vez – pensó ella – se quedó viéndolo de reojo. Su porte, sus gestos, el color de sus ojos, sus labios… y ahí se detuvo. ¿Por qué antes no se había percatado de su compañero? O es que la ceguera de la rivalidad que ambos disputaban día a día por ser el mejor la tenía cegada, o probablemente el alcohol que había consumido le estaba volviendo más perceptiva.

Llegaron al primer piso y se despidieron del guardia de seguridad que allí siempre estaba, en el turno de la noche. Amablemente Li le deseó Feliz Navidad y le regaló la botella de champagne que en ningún momento soltó. El guardia lo recibió con un gesto gracioso, pero amable y Li se lucía, parecía otra persona fuera de la oficina. Sakura sonreía y se despedía también del trabajador deseándole igualmente unas felices fiestas.

Al salir a la calle el viento helado y el mismo frío golpeó fuertemente sus caras, pero Sakura estaba fascinada viendo como los copos de nieve seguían cayendo.

\- Gracias por acompañarme hasta casa – observó a Li como iba sumergido dentro de su misma ropa.

\- En ese estado, no podía dejarte marchar sola.

\- Cuando lleguemos a casa te servirás algo calientito para que pases el frío – dijo inocentemente y adelantándose en los pasos para que Li no le discutiera en ningún momento.

\- Oye…

\- ¡Taxi! – gritó Sakura al ver que se aproximaba un auto.

Pero venía ocupado.

Y así iban caminando por las calles de Tomoeda, aunque el trayecto fuese corto, aproximadamente unos treinta minutos a pie hasta la casa de Sakura, ella prefería tomar un auto para llegar más rápido y así evitar el frío y la nieve, que por muy hermosa fuera, a Li no le causaba mucha gracia, eso pudo notar porque apenas se le veían los ojos, debido a que una enorme bufanda lo rodeaba por completo. Y eso le estaba causando mucha ternura. Nuevamente le echaba la culpa a lo que habían bebido anteriormente.

Luego, treinta minutos más tarde se encontraban frente a la casa de Sakura. Una casa bien acomodada con luces de colores adornando las ventanas y la puerta principal y con un hermoso adorno navideño de color verde con una cinta de color rojo.

\- Bien, adelante – lo invitó Sakura.

\- No, espera – la interrumpió – mejor no. Gracias por la invitación, pero…

\- Está bien – sentenció algo apenada – no voy a insistir.

Bajó su mirada para que el chico no pudiese notar su expresión triste.

\- Ehm… oye, es que… - estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso – Sakura, gracias de verdad, pero de verdad no quiero molestar – dijo apenado y notó como ella volvió a sonreír. - ¿Qué?

\- Me volviste a llamar por mi nombre.

Y sin darse cuenta del por qué lo hacía le dio un ligero abrazo al muchacho. Lo sintió tan cálido, acogedor y hasta gratificante. Y con todo ese nerviosismo por la actitud que tomó sintió que era correspondido. Así que sin más se dejó llevar y cerró sus ojos para recibir todo ese cariñoso abrazo.

\- Feliz Navidad Shaoran.

\- Feliz Navidad Sakura.

\- Regresa bien a casa ¿Sí? Me avisas, por favor.

\- Está bien. Buenas noches. Nos vemos el lunes en la oficina.

\- Buenas noches...

Pero seguían abrazados. Sakura sentía como un calor rodeaba todo su cuerpo y su rostro. Sentía que ese abrazo transmitía incluso más que las palabras que a diario se impartían. Que todas las palabras cortantes como "hola" y "adiós" no eran nada comparado. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Lo único claro que tenía era que le gustaba esa sensación. Y cuando finalmente optó por terminar el abrazo logró mirar a los ojos al chico y pudo notar un brillo diferente en ellos. Bien sabía que no era experta en entender la mirada de las personas, pero si bien se trataba de Shaoran Li, quien siempre le dirigía miradas cortantes o frías durante la jornada de trabajo, ahora podía observar algo nuevo en ellos. Y eso sí que la dejó completamente embobada.

No supo ni cómo ni por qué, pero de un rápido movimiento, le dio un beso en la mejilla y subió corriendo hasta su casa. Cerró la puerta sin mirar atrás y al quedarse parada allí pensando en lo que hizo, aguantó la respiración desde el momento en que le dio ese beso, involuntariamente unas cosquillas extrañas invadía principalmente su estómago. Y cuando por fin soltó todo el aire que llevaba acumulado en sus pulmones, se percató de cómo estaba recibiendo el cálido abrazo de su padre y las molestas palabras de su hermano para dar por iniciada una rara, trabajada, deliciosa y familiar noche buena.

* * *

 _Hola a todos los que me leen en este nuevo proyecto de Sakura y Shaoran._

 _Esto es solo un One Shot, y está especialmente dedicado a las niñas que mencioné arriba, por todo el apoyo que me han dado en un fanpage de esta hermosa pareja, y además como regalo de navidad :D_

 _Bueno, espero que no haya sido tan terrible esta historia._  
 _Cualquier duda, queja o lo que sea me lo hagan saber en un hermoso review ;)_

 _Esop. Saludos a todos y gracias por leer._


End file.
